


A Blind Date

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Blind Date, Conspiracy, Desire To Have Children, Disguise, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Jiyong In Drag, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Photography, Reconciliation, Spying, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Поэтому стоит ли удивляться тому, что венцом этого спонтанного мероприятия становится предложение, которое Сынхён делает Джиёну?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Blind Date Part I

После того, как они возвращаются с Чеджу, все пребывают в отличном настроении, а Джиён так и вовсе не называет эту поездку иначе как своим "ханимуном". И сам же смеется, когда при этом на него недовольно косится все еще продолжающий дуться Сынхён. А дело в том, что для съемок клипа в местном автосалоне была арендована шикарная машина исключительно пижонского вида, которая, конечно же, не могла не вызвать у Джиёна острого желания погонять, и вот в последний день ему благосклонно разрешили устроить на ней тест-драйв по территории отеля, в котором проходили съемки. Уже в следующую минуту он был в номере Сынхёна, где безжалостно извлек того на свет Божий из-под одеяла, под которым тот наивно надеялся оставаться еще хотя бы пару часов, и засунул его, все еще приходящего в себя от внезапно поднявшегося урагана спешки, в машину. На которой потом те же два часа катал его туда-сюда, придя в такое приподнятое настроение, что наконец высказал ему все про его пассивность по жизни и отдельно - в части получения новых прав. И хотя Сынхён не только мог, но и искренне предпочитал оставаться пассивным, бессловесным остаться он никак не мог, в результате чего к моменту возвращения в отель они разругались в пух и прах. Что, впрочем, нисколько не испортило настроения младшему, так как у него был запланирован шопинг с нунами и девочками-моделями помоложе, коим они в итоге с упоением и занимались до самого вечера, когда в ночном клубе отеля был арендован зал и заказана пати для всех участников съемочной группы. Джиён не знал, чем его партнер занимался весь день, но зная его характер легко мог предположить, что ничем приятным. И судя по тому, как обрадовались ему в клубе, оказался целиком и полностью прав: в испорченном настроении Сынхён по большей части только портил кровь окружающим, от чего благодаря нунам и младшим девочкам он оказался сегодня избавлен. Поэтому несмотря на полное невнимание со стороны старшего, вечер и начало ночи в клубе Джиён провел как нельзя лучше, от души отрываясь на танцполе, с удовольствием ловя на себе восхищенные взгляды посетителей обоего пола и совершенно бесценные мрачные взгляды самого важного для него здесь человека. Тем не менее, из клуба он ушел раньше Сынхёна и когда столкнулся с ним в коридоре на следующее утро, то проникся самой искренней жалостью: тот явно жестоко страдал от похмелья. Поэтому в самолете, где Сынхён демонстративно уселся рядом с Боми, он улучил момент, когда она взглянет в его сторону и быстренько совершил рокировку, занимая свое законное место несмотря на его очевидное неодобрение. И когда самолет взлетел, протянул ему пальчик и попросил помириться с ним, понимая, что иначе тот может дуться еще долго. Сынхён нехотя принял его жест примирения, и младший пожалел, что не может поцеловать его прямо здесь, потому что видел, что внутренне тот на самом деле еще злится на него. Всего один поцелуй решил бы дело, но вместо этого ему приходится запастись терпением и ждать приземления, чтобы на земле искать возможность остаться с ним тет-а-тет.  
По пути в общежитие они вызванивают Дэсона, и он на всякий случай даже звонит Сырнику, сталкиваясь с тем, как внимательно макнэ принимает их звонки: тот не только не отвечает, но и не перезванивает. Что, впрочем, нисколько не расстраивает их. После вчерашней веселой ночи Джиёну с Тэянгом хочется только продолжать веселье, и так как Сынхён оказывается не против, банально желая опохмелиться, они заезжают в супермаркет и закупают все необходимое. Уточняют у Дэсона, можно ли тому пить, и когда тот реагирует на их вопрос сначала искренним недоумением, а затем - громким смехом, проникаются самыми лучшими надеждами на вечер.  
Поэтому стоит ли удивляться тому, что венцом этого спонтанного мероприятия становится предложение, которое Сынхён делает Джиёну:  
\- А давай пойдем на свидание! Самое настоящее: встретимся в каком-нибудь многолюдном месте, где все встречаются, и пройдем всю сцену по какому-нибудь распространенному сценарию.  
Сначала Джиён не знает, чему больше удивляться: тому, что его хён приглашает его на свидание прямо перед всеми, тому, что он предлагает встретиться и погулять в городе в открытую, или тому, что он все еще может выговорить слово "распространенный" с первого раза, но в итоге свое удивление выражает не столько он, сколько Дэсон, Тэянг и забежавшие на огонек СиЭль и Боми. Дара снова учится и ей не до них, а Минзи лидер 2NE1 не так давно спровадила, потому что в атмосфере кафетерия, где они сидят, определенно стало ощущаться больше паров алкоголя, чем кислорода.  
\- Во-первых, оппа, - начинает СиЭль, и у окружающих немедленно появляется ощущение, что они только что собственными глазами видели, как она закатала рукава и взяла быка за рога, - все мы очень рады, что нисколько не мешаем вам оставаться наедине. А во-вторых, мне просто интересно, как ты себе представляешь свидание в открытую вот с этим человеком? - она тоже уже захмелела, и потому без стеснения тычет в Джиёна пальцем.  
Но Сынхён только смеется в ответ:  
\- Так и знал, что мое предложение вызовет толки и пересуды, - здесь Джиёну особенно нравятся слова "толки и пересуды", и он ловит себя на мысли, что такого красивого мужчину, который еще и говорит такие слова, надо непременно поскорее обнять, но тот продолжает развивать свою мысль, выразительно жестикулируя, чем мешает ему: - А вот вы бы дослушали сначала. Я ведь не предлагаю нам встречаться прямо так. Естественно, мы переоденемся...  
\- Ты просто снова хочешь, чтобы он нарядился для тебя девочкой, - прерывает его, прыская со смеху, Боми, и Сынхён недовольно смотрит на нее: эта женщина как будто шутит, и оправдать ее может только то, что она никогда не целовала высоко задранных ног Джиёна в капроновых чулках и не видела...  
Тут ему приходится приструнить свои убежавшие далеко в сторону от обсуждаемого предмета мысли и дать ей отпор:  
\- Поверь, нуна, лучше ему переодеться девочкой, чем мне. Как бы там ни было, я предлагаю нам обоим замаскировать свою внешность и в таком виде устроить себе нормальное человеческое свидание.  
После этих слов Бом заходится смехом и успокаивается только тогда, когда по ее щекам сбегают первые слезинки:  
\- Вот это нормальное человеческое свидание, да! Один переоденется девочкой, другой наклеит себе бороду (кстати, Сынхён, лично мне кажется, что тебе не пойдет), и в таком виде они пустятся гулять в парке аттракционов, поедут в кино и все такое...  
Тут СиЭль снова приходится закатать свои рукава и взять быка за рога, потому что пока Боми вытирает выступившие от хохота слезы, Сынхён прожигает ее таким взглядом, что становится ясно: без рекламной паузы в комнате вот-вот грянет буря. Тем не менее, она успевает, поддерживая его:  
\- А мне это предложение не кажется диким. Это своего рода челлендж. К тому же, если мне позволено будет предположить, отнюдь не неприятный для них обоих.  
\- Точно! - не уверенный в эффекте ее слов, торопится закрепить его Тэянг. - Если вы не будете заранее знать, кто что наденет, то получится своеобразное свидание вслепую.  
Все это время Джиён молчит, потому что просто не находит слов, пребывая в глубоком шоке от того, что прямо у него на глазах предложение интимного свойства разрослось до комичных размеров и превратилось в очередное задание на Running Man'е, передаче, которую он довольно часто смотрит, если оказывается дома по воскресеньям. И именно эта внезапная ассоциация выводит его из транса, и он внезапно щелкает пальцами, восклицая:  
\- Эврика! Давайте устроим настоящую игру, как в телепередаче!  
Теперь все взгляды устремляются на него, до тех пор, пока их не перетягивает на себя Дэсон, тоже уже пьяный, и потому не дающий себе труда остановиться и подвергнуть собственную мысль всесторонней критике:  
\- Точно! В телешоу часто играют в такую игру, когда нужно тайно заставить своего оппонента сказать тебе определенные слова, а того, кому это не удается, потом наказывают.  
Со всех сторон раздаются энергичные "Точно!", к которым присоединяется и Джиён, чем повергает Сынхёна на обе лопатки, в результате чего тот спьяну оказывается вовлечен в эту нелепую авантюру: в течение следующей недели они с Джиёном должны встретиться где-нибудь в людном месте, узнать друг друга, сходить на самое что ни на есть традиционное свидание, а в процессе - еще и сыграть в эту идиотскую телевизионную игру. Победитель получит право потребовать от проигравшего все, что захочет.  
Дэсон разбивает их руки, и из кафетерия, где они все сидят, их разводят в разные стороны: мальчики уводят Сынхёна, а девочки - Джиёна.  
Оказываясь перед лицом задачи дать ему фразу, которая была бы не слишком простой, но и не очень сложной, Тэянг и Дэсон сначала молчат, разглядывая его и прикидывая в головах различные варианты, пока Сынхён, глубоко недовольный, скрещивает руки у себя на груди, готовясь принять от них удар. Однако когда младший громко хлопает в ладоши, его порывистое движение и этот звук все же пугают его, заставляя едва ли не отскочить.  
\- Точно! - восклицает Дэсон, весь аж светясь. - Пусть он предложит отвезти тебя домой!  
\- Отвезти домой? - переспрашивает старший, и когда они оба принимаются с энтузиазмом кивать в ответ, все еще пытается как-то отговориться: - Но ведь Джиён будет переодет девочкой... И если мы будем встречаться в каком-то людном месте, а потом еще шататься где-нибудь, как традиционные влюбленные, то он будет не на машине. С какой стати он станет предлагать отвезти меня?  
\- А вот это, хён, - прищуривается Дэсон, - уже твоя забота.  
\- К тому же, - хлопает его по плечу Тэянг, - даже если ты проиграешь, вряд ли Джи попросит у тебя что-то такое, что ты не сможешь или не захочешь ему предоставить.  
Конечно, думает про себя Сынхён, пока они ведут его, словно заключенного, по коридору обратно в кафетерий, они тогда поехали гулять по замку, да и откуда им вообще знать, каким изобретательным по части наказаний может быть Джиён. В любом случае, он костьми ляжет, а не проиграет ему в этой дурацкой игре, в которую превратилось его предложение устроить им настоящее свидание.  
Девочки же сначала просят Джиёна закрыть глаза и заткнуть ушки, а потом некоторое время совещаются, и когда разговор заходит о том, чтобы заставить Сынхёна предложить ему что-нибудь купить, СиЭль неожиданно выпаливает:  
\- Пусть это будет бутылка водки!  
В первый момент они так громко смеются, что одолеваемый любопытством, что такого смешного они там напридумывали, Джиён даже открывает один глаз, но тут они обе поворачиваются к нему и машут руками, сигнализируя, что уже можно смотреть и слушать.  
\- Джи... - начинает Боми и делает паузу, борясь с подступающим смехом. - Мы решили подарить вам незабываемое воспоминание. Потому что если у тебя получится, то вы оба об этом нескоро еще забудете...  
Тут слово берет СиЭль, не в силах больше выносить, как ее онни ходит вокруг да около:  
\- Поэтому просто затащи его в какой-нибудь магазин и заставь... - ей приходится сделать паузу, чтобы справиться с собой и не начать хохотать: судя по выражению лица Джиёна-оппа, тот и представить себе не может, какой его сейчас ожидает поворот. - Короче, заставь его предложить купить тебе бутылку водки.  
\- Чтоооооо?! - Джиён натурально кричит, в шоке распахивая глаза.  
Но они в ответ только хохочут, обнимая друг друга так, словно победа уже принадлежит им.  
\- Именно водки? Ничего другого больше нельзя? - переспрашивает он, и тогда девочки становятся строгими и мотают головами, делая ему отрицательный жест пальчиком, после чего снова начинают смеяться, замечая, что сделали это почти синхронно.  
Ему хочется сказать им, что, на его взгляд, они специально подыгрывают Сынхёну, но вместо этого он принимает бой, разворачивается и манит их за собой рукой, проходя по коридору ощущая себя гладиатором, выходящим из подземелья на арену. Даже хорошо, что данное ими задание сейчас видится ему скорее "миссией: невыполнимой", - так будет интереснее играть.

На следующий день они просыпаются порознь: злой спьяну Сынхён так и не оценил самоотверженности своего партнера, так легко превратившего сделанное им от всей души предложение в семейную хохму, и поэтому спать они легли каждый в своей комнате. Однако вскоре после того, как он просыпается, раздается тихий стук в дверь, и он неохотно, но все же отвечает "Войдите", после чего дверь осторожно открывается и на пороге он видит Джиёна. Одного взгляда на него оказывается достаточно, чтобы старший совершенно оттаял: тот явно сильно переживает и глубоко раскаивается.  
\- Не стой там, заходи, - подбадривает его он, видя, что младший не решается войти внутрь. И когда за ним закрывается дверь, с теплой улыбкой спрашивает: - Как ты после вчерашнего?  
\- Хён, - взволнованно смотря на него, отвечает он вопросом на вопрос, - ты все помнишь, что вчера было?  
Сынхён только усмехается:  
\- Рассказывай, с какого момента ты не помнишь.  
Джиён часто не помнит чего-то, когда напивается, поэтому такие экскурсы в прошлый вечер давно стали привычными для них обоих. Но сейчас Джиёну рассказали такое, что он даже не знает, с чего начать рассказывать об этом Сынхёну. Тот видит, что он колеблется, и двигаясь на постели, приглашает его лечь к себе, и тот с радостью откликается на приглашение, полностью одетым забираясь в кровать и ныряя ему под мышку, обнимая его, пока Сынхён накрывает их обоих одеялом.  
\- Сынхён, я сейчас завтракал с мальчиками, и они меня спросили, правда ли я пойду встречаться с тобой в платье. Я удивился и спросил, с какой стати они это взяли, а они тогда начали хохотать и рассказали мне эту жуткую историю, что-де ты вчера позвал меня на свидание прямо при всех, и в результате мы все почему-то договорились, что это будет как-бы игра: на этой неделе мы с тобой встречаемся и устраиваем романтическое свидание, а в процессе я еще должен заставить тебя сказать мне какие-то нужные слова, а ты - меня. Какой-то жуткий бред, да?  
Он поднимается на локте и наклоняется над ним, кладя руку ему на грудь, такой тонкий, легкий и озадаченный, что глядя на него лежа на спине Сынхён может только улыбнуться и погладить его по уже гладко выбритой щеке: этот дурачок вчера не только не считал это безумие бредом, но и чуть ли не активнее всех участвовал в его создании. О чем он тут же ему и сообщает, с удовольствием следя за тем, как выражение его лица становится сначала испуганным, затем полным раскаяния, и наконец, виноватым.  
\- Милый хён, это ужасно. Почему ты нас не остановил? - с несчастным видом смотрит на него тот.  
\- Пьяный был, вот и не остановил. Не успел прийти в себя, как меня уже повели под белые рученьки давать ту самую "фразу Х", которую ты мне должен будешь сказать.  
\- Правда? - Джиён широко распахивает глаза, становясь таким поразительно хорошеньким, что Сынхёну перспектива их грядущего свидания понемногу начинает видеться в новом, куда более мягком и привлекательном, свете. - Сынхён, а ты помнишь свою фразу?  
Тот только кивает в ответ, лаконично наклоняя голову всего один раз.  
\- А я вот свою нет, - надувает он губы, расстраиваясь, но тут же вспоминает, что не все еще потеряно: - Милый хён, а может, пока не поздно, откажемся от всего? Ведь никто не будет ругать нас за то, что мы передумали и не хотим выставлять себя дураками...  
Но старший отрицательно мотает головой:  
\- Я не хочу отказываться, - и обнимая его за талию, притягивает под одеялом к себе и продолжает: - Я уже как-то настроился, что в какой-то из дней этой недели увижу тебя одетым в какое-нибудь нарядное платье, со стройными ножками в ажурных чулочках, в красивом парике, локоны которого будут струйками стекать тебе плечи, и с блестящими сочными губами, которые будут казаться настолько сладкими, что их будет хотеться целовать и целовать. Вы с Дами всегда изобретаете из тебя таких кукол, что я потом жалею, что у меня не остается фотографий...  
Джиён смущенно смеется в ответ, опуская лицо и машинально расстегивая пуговицы на его пижамной кофте.  
\- Но я не помню, какую фразу должен выбить из тебя, а значит, я точно проиграю. Так нечестно, - капризничает он, добираясь до его груди и начиная гладить ее.  
\- Ты можешь спросить у девочек. Боми и СиЭль придумали ее для тебя, - пролезает тем временем ему под футболку старший, с нажимом проводя по узкой мускулистой спине.  
\- Правда? - переспрашивает тот, и когда он кивает, делает вид, что хочет подняться: - Тогда мне нужно скорее бежать к ним, чтобы... ах!..  
Он вскрикивает, когда Сынхён заставляет его упасть себе на грудь, нажимая ему на спину, и тут же переворачивает их обоих, оказываясь сверху и начиная жадно целовать его. Младший сначала даже пытается отбиваться, впрочем, скоро оставляя эти попытки и позволяя ему сделать с собой то, что осталось не сделанным этой ночью. В результате чего Сынхён завтракает только ближе к обеду, пока младший ворчит, что он и без того похудел так, что одни глазюки остались, и грозится купить ему упаковку шоколадного печенья с кремом и заставлять его съедать по пачке каждый день. "Хотя бы!" - грозит ему пальчиком он, сидя с противоположной стороны стола, такой откровенно довольный, что Сынхён не может удержаться и позволяет себе ощутить гордость за то, что только он один способен сделать его таким счастливым.

\- Скажи, что любишь меня! - требует в трубке Джиён, когда звонит ему от своей сестры вечером перед их свиданием.  
\- Конечно, люблю. Ты что, уши не моешь? - смеется в ответ Сынхён. - Я ведь сказал это тебе в самом начале нашего разговора.  
\- Но я хочу послушать еще! - настаивает он, и Сынхён еще раз повторяет, что любит его, и спрашивает, чем он занимается.  
\- Сижу на кровати в комнате сис. Я тебе говорил, что она купила кровать специально для меня и поставила ее в своей спальне? Говорит, что с тех пор, как я вышел за тебя, у нас с ней появилось гораздо больше тем для разговоров.  
Сынхён дьявольски смущается, понимая, о чем и о ком они теперь так часто говорят, но не успевает ничего ответить, так как в трубке слышится смех и возня: Дами явно выражает младшему брату свой протест. И только когда все стихает, и Джиён извиняется перед ним за эту несанкционированную паузу в их беседе, старший задает свой следующий вопрос:  
\- Что на тебе надето?  
Джиён смущенно хихикает:  
\- Честно говоря, почти ничего. Сис намазала мне медом и еще какой-то гадостью ноги, и теперь мне нужно тихо сидеть и ждать, пока все это можно будет с них снять. А еще она намазала мне чем-то специальным лицо, чтобы замедлить рост щетины. Потому что я ведь завтра буду девочкой, и будет очень некрасиво, если у меня к вечеру полезет щетина, правда?  
Сынхён соглашается, мало думая о его щеках, больше представляя его ноги, мысленно видя его перед собой одетым в просторную футболку с настолько широкими рукавами, что в них видны его подмышки, и трусики, сидящим на краю кровати и бережно старающимся не смазать мед с ног, иногда позволяя себе растянуться поперек кровати, красиво выгибаясь. Он рассказывал, что его сестра недавно научилась этой технике с медом и взялась активно применять ее на всех своих подругах за символическую по сравнению с салонами плату. А теперь вот и Джиёну перепало немного ее мастерства.  
Он еще немного смеется и кокетничает с ним, пока сестра не призывает его в ванную, снимать с ног мед, и тогда голос Джиёна меняется, неожиданно становясь тихим и неуверенным:  
\- Ведь все же будет хорошо, оппа? Мы делаем это не ради глупой, задуманной спьяну игры, а потому, что любим друг друга, правда?  
\- Конечно, правда, - отвечает он, стараясь вложить в этот краткий ответ всю возможную силу убеждения. - Спи и ни о чем не думай.  
\- Я люблю тебя, оппа, - торопливо шепчет в трубку он и отрубается, не давая ему времени заверить его в своих ответных чувствах.  
И убегает за сестрой в ванную, оставляя его лежащим в постели с бокалом красного вина. "Я не мог заснуть и решил выпить пару бокалов и просто подумать, а в итоге все закончилось тем, что я выпил две бутылки," - вспоминает Сынхён собственные слова и недовольно смотрит на бокал в своей руке. Поднимается с постели и идет на кухню, где выливает в раковину то, что в нем остается, наскоро споласкивает бокал под краном, после чего вытирает его полотенцем и оставляет в углу на разделочном столе, а стоящую там бутылку убирает в холодильник, заткнув ее яркой пробкой с рилаккумой - подарком Джиёна, о котором он сейчас думает. Поднимается обратно в спальню и укладывается в постель, перед сном пытаясь представить себе, как завтра будет выглядеть его партнер.

Но как он ни старался предугадать метаморфозы в его облике, стоя на следующий день перед универмагом Хёндэ, он не может узнать его ни в одной из девушек, ожидающих своих молодых людей или подруг на кишащей молодежью всех сортов площади у входа. Сначала он подозревает одну, из-за ее узких бедер, сексуальной юбки и гигантских солнечных очков в яркой оправе, но скоро к ней подбегают, переходя улицу, две ее подружки, куда менее эффектные, и весело щебеча о чем-то своем, девичьем, они втроем заходят внутрь. Другая девушка привлекает его внимание теми же очками, которые она то и дело опускает на лице, недовольно хмурясь и явно высматривая в толпе кого-то. Однако он не торопится приблизиться к ней и оказывается прав: вскоре к девушке подходит молодой человек, многократно кланяясь, явно извиняясь за опоздание, и Сынхён думает, что, должно быть, эта девушка старше его, и подобно ему самому когда-то, парень не решается признаться ей, что он моложе ее, хотя ведет себя при этом очень красноречиво. Он вспоминает, как сам признался девушке, с которой встречался, что он моложе ее, а она рассмеялась в ответ и сказала, что уже знает. После второй девушки он начинает посматривать на третью, но ту уводит целая компания молодых людей: явно какая-то группа студентов решила убить время в кафе вместо того чтобы всем потоком сидеть на паре в душном многоярусном зале университета.  
Тут Сынхён сдается и набирает номер Минзи. Они договорились, что задача узнать друг друга переодетыми обязательно должна входить в план игры, но здесь так много людей, а среди них - так много молодых симпатичных девушек, что он считает себя вправе воспользоваться небольшим тактическим ходом. Заблаговременно позаботившись о такой вероятности (из всех раз, что Джиён встречался с ним, нарядившись девушкой, он так ни разу его не узнал), он пообещал Минзи, что возьмет ее с собой в ночной клуб, где его хорошо знают и разрешат ей с ним пройти, поэтому теперь она ему своего рода обязана и потому вряд ли откажется оказать помощь следствию. Та снимает трубку и весело приветствует его.  
\- Минзи, ты знаешь, в чем сегодня будет Джиён? - спрашивает он, и ее голос кардинально меняется, становясь взволнованным:  
\- Оппа, ты же знаешь, я не могу тебе сказать...  
\- Но я ведь обещал взять тебя с собой. Хотя тоже знаю, что таким маленьким девочкам еще рано ходить в ночные клубы, - прижимает ее к стенке он.  
И Минзи сдается:  
\- Ладно. Услуга за услугу. Я скажу тебе, - она замолкает и он слышит звук защелкивающейся двери. - Они обсуждали его наряд с Гомми-онни и в итоге сошлись бирюзовом платье с разноцветными вставками на плечах от Othermix. Ты видишь каких-нибудь девушек в бирюзовых платьях сейчас?  
Он осматривается вокруг и действительно видит одну. И как только он смотрит на нее внимательнее, то сразу понимает, что это и есть Джиён. На нем то самое платье, которое только что описала ему Минзи, черный парик-каре, блестящий на солнце, словно шлем, яркие плотные колготки и высокие ботфорты, а половину лица закрывают гигантские очки-"телевизоры".  
\- Спасибо, малышка! Я нашел ее, - не забывает поблагодарить свою вынужденную помощницу Сынхён и отбивается.  
И понимает, что столкнулся теперь с новой проблемой: девушке с такими сочными вишневыми губами он просто не может подарить тот букет нежно-розовых роз, который купил по дороге, вспоминая, в каком романтическом виде тот явился в прошлый раз. Поэтому он наскоро осматривается вокруг и выбирая одну из девушек подходит к ней и интересуется, не ожидает ли она своего молодого человека. И когда она смущаясь отвечает, что нет, он протягивает ей букет и спрашивает, не будет ли она против, если он подарит его ей. Девушка смущается еще больше, но все-таки принимает букет из его рук, и они вежливо раскланиваются друг с другом, сопровождая это многочисленными извинениями. После этого Сынхён бегом устремляется в расположенный на первом этаже универмага цветочный магазин и уже спустя пять минут возникает перед девушкой в бирюзовом платье, протягивая ей букет длинноногих, бордовых почти до черноты, роз. Та поднимает к нему лицо и восклицает:  
\- Хён?!  
В ответ на что он немедленно поправляет ее, расплываясь в довольной улыбке:  
\- "Оппа"! Не пали нас, детка, - и быстро целует ее в сочные вишневые губы.  
Джиён даже не отбивается, зная, что в таком виде их точно никто не узнает. В своей маскировке он был уверен на все сто процентов, зная профессионализм сестры, и хотя немного волновался за своего хёна, который так часто грешит тем, что забывает думать о своем внешнем виде, сейчас совершенно убедился в том, что узнать его в этом долговязом длинноволосом парне в кожаной куртке и поношенной рокерской футболке если не невозможно, то уж точно чрезвычайно сложно. Его голова обвязана банданой, отчего он кажется еще старше, чем обычно, особенно в круглых, "ленноновских" очках. И все-таки несмотря на свой "крутой" вид, ведет он себя по-прежнему по-рыцарски, поэтому Джиён улыбается ему, медленно опуская на лице очки.  
Лишая его дара речи.  
Дело в том, что Дами так шикарно подвела брату глаза, что они стали удивительно большими и выразительными. А еще она наклеила ему пушистые накладные ресницы, которые добавили их блеску мягкости. И накрасила его необычной смесью ярких теней, которые вместо того, чтобы выглядеть агрессивными, сделали его вид еще более женственным.  
\- Привет, оппа, - исправляется Джиён и спрашивает, смущаясь его выразительного взгляда: - Что-то не так?  
\- Нет, то есть... наверное, все так, - постоянно сбивается он, пока не берет себя в руки: - Дами тебя так накрасила, что это... твои глаза сегодня - это самое красивое, что я видел за последние полгода.  
Слыша эти слова, Джиён розовеет от смущения и удовольствия, радуясь, что Дами трудилась все утро не зря.  
\- Спасибо, - он даже опускает взгляд, лишая старшего удовольствия видеть его широко распахнутые глаза, - сис будет очень приятно это услышать. - И на всякий случай спрашивает, хотя знает, что по большей части все равно будет называть того "оппа". - Как мне тебя звать, кстати?  
\- Пусть я буду Сынхо. Почти одно и то же, так что ты не запутаешься.  
\- Хорошо, Сынхо-оппа, - кивает его собеседница, кокетливо цепляя его под руку.  
Ему в этом смысле повезло: Сынхён может продолжать называть его Джиёном, меняя всего один гласный и не забывая употреблять окончания женского рода.  
\- Куда мы пойдем? - спрашивает он, и Джиён уверенно отвечает:  
\- Для начала в какое-нибудь кафе. Я с утра ничего не ел, потому что сис делала мне боевую раскраску и... - он вдруг заминается и скомкано заканчивает, - и вообще.  
Но Сынхён не обращает на эту заминку внимания, осматриваясь вокруг, решая, куда бы его повести, пока Джиён сам не разрешает его сомнения: он терпеть не может, когда старший на ровном месте начинает обдумывать то, о чем и думать-то нечего. Потому что меньше чем в сотне метров от них гостеприимно распахивает свои двери огромный универмаг, на этажах которого наверняка найдется не одна забегаловка, из которых он сможет выбрать местечко себе по вкусу. Поэтому он выныривает своей рукой у него из-под мышки и обхватывает его ладонь, вспоминая, как тому хотелось пройтись с любимой девушкой в людном месте, открыто держась за руки, и уверенно ведет его за собой ко входу в универмаг.  
Когда они поднимаются на эскалаторе, Джиён встает впереди, поворачивается к нему и обнимает его за шею, чем приводит старшего в смущение, и он пытается как-то снять его с себя. В ответ на что тот смеясь подкалывает его:  
\- Ну же, оппа, не надо так бояться! Сырника здесь нет, никто не расскажет потом всей стране, что мы обнимались на эскалаторе в универмаге.  
И оказывается абсолютно прав: Сырника здесь действительно нет. Потому что он проспал и позже, чем рассчитывал, поехал по делам, которые ему непременно нужно закончить сегодня к четырем. Зато здесь есть СиЭль - это рыжая девушка в темных очках, поднимающаяся на одном с ними эскалаторе и стоящая сейчас через пару девушек-студенток позади Сынхёна. Только их полная поглощенность друг другом не позволяет им заметить, как внимательно она следит за ними начиная еще с улицы, когда отыскивает в толпе встречающихся перед универмагом сначала одного, одетого в яркое платье Джиёна, а следом за ним и второго, крутого старомодного рокера-Сынхёна, и перезванивает кому-то сразу после того, как локализует их обоих.  
Когда они заходят в кафе, СиЭль опасается следовать за ними, разумно предполагая, что столь тесное соседство может натолкнуть их на мысль о слежке. Поэтому она отправляется в ближайший книжный, где покупает себе последний выпуск дамского журнала, который ей более-менее интересен, и возвращаясь усаживается в мягкое кресло на площадке неподалеку от кафе, которое выбрал для них Джиён. На ее удачу они садятся за столик как раз у выходящей на место ее дислокации прозрачной стеклянной стены, поэтому она может беспрепятственно наблюдать за ними, по-прежнему занятыми исключительно друг другом, со своего места, не особенно напрягаясь делая вид, что ждет кого-то, почитывая журнал.  
А они тем временем наслаждаются своим свиданием вовсю. Сначала Джиён долго вертит в руках меню, перебирая на тонких руках толстые, похожие на оковы наручников, браслеты, тайком поглаживая его ногой по ноге под столом, а потом, когда они делают заказ, выкуривает с ним на двоих одну сигарету, красиво наклоняя голову, когда он подносит ему зажигалку. СиЭль и представить себе не могла, что столько кокетства, порой доходящего до откровенной эротики, может быть в одном хорошо (как она думала) знакомом ей человеке. Но стоит на столе появиться тому, что они заказали, как все кокетство вмиг исчезает, и Джиён буквально набрасывается на принесенную еду, без жалости расправляясь с ней. Она уже волнуется, что вот сейчас он все доест, они расплатятся и быстро выйдут наружу, чтобы продолжить маршрут, но Джиён вдруг поднимается из-за стола один. СиЭль заплатила бы деньги за возможность достоверно узнать, что он пошел в женский туалет, но увы: ей приходится терпеливо сидеть на своем месте, наблюдая за оставшимся в одиночестве Сынхёном, мечтательно тянущем из трубочки минералку в своем стакане. И все-таки она знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы не заметить выражения напряженного раздумья у него на лице, и не испугаться, не догадался ли он об их слежке, которую они задумали с целью предотвратить возможное уклонение их влюбленных от традиционного свидания в пользу прочных стен роскошной виллы Сынхёна. Поэтому на некоторое время СиЭль глубоко погружается в чтение своего журнала, не забывая при этом от скуки покачивать ножкой. А когда поднимает глаза, то видит, что Джиён уже вернулся, и она чуть не пропустила совершенно бесценные кадры, которые ей приходится теперь спешно снимать на телефон, понимая, что иначе девочки ее не простят: в кафе за стеклом, нисколько не смущаясь завистливых взглядов проходящих мимо однополых парочек друзей и подружек, ее оппа пьют коктейль из трубочек из одного стакана. В какой-то момент их взгляды встречаются, и ни один не хочет проигрывать, поэтому они смотрят друг на друга, пока не допивают все до конца, после чего люди в зале по ту сторону устраивают им настоящую овацию, невольно обратив внимание на парочку у окна. Они оба поднимаются из-за стола, смущенно кланяясь в ответ, и СиЭль не может не думать о том, что люди, даже не знающие о том, насколько круто они в действительности выглядят вместе, все равно почувствовали эту гармонию между ними и даже аплодировали им.  
Однако сразу после этого эпизода они расплачиваются (она не может не отметить, что платит исключительно старший) и выходят из кафе, поэтому ей приходится положить на столик рядом с креслом свой журнал и подняться со своего места, приготовившись следовать за ними. А также позвонить следующему участнику эстафеты, Сырнику, уже сидящему в машине друга, припарковавшегося неподалеку от входа в универмаг.  
\- Они уходят, - кратко рапортует в трубку она.  
И пока он отвечает, что понял и просит ее получше разузнать о следующем этапе их пути, она сама подбирается к ним совсем близко и слышит, как они говорят об аквариуме: Джиён недавно посмотрел какую-то передачу, которая снималась там, и в ходе которой участники жалели, что не попали туда со своими возлюбленными, и ему тоже захотелось побывать там с ним. Поэтому она быстро говорит ему готовиться стартовать в сторону сеульского аквариума и начинает потихоньку растворяться в толпе, решая проводить их только до выхода из универмага.

Сынхён тем временем еще в кафе начинает обдумывать, как ему заставить Джиёна произнести необходимую фразу. Легче всего притвориться, что ему внезапно стало плохо. И он не отказывается от этой идеи, какой бы простой она ни казалась. Единственное только, в кафе этого делать не стоит, поскольку его донсэн тоже не дурак и легко может сложить два и два. Поэтому остается выбор немного подождать и разыграть сцену несварения желудка на следующем этапе их романтического маршрута. Джиён сам предлагает поехать в аквариум, куда, в принципе, подумывал предложить направиться и он, поэтому старший с радостью соглашается, по выходе на улицу отправляясь ловить такси, оставляя Джиёна с букетом в руках ждать у обочины. А когда подводит к тому машину, не может удержаться и выходит из нее, галантно распахивая перед ним дверь, чем заставляет не спускающего с них глаз Сырника прыснуть от смеха.


	2. A Blind Date Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Естественно, они не могли не поссориться.

В такси они оба садятся на заднее сиденье, и Джиён ворчит, что ему неудобно таскаться с букетом, который он сейчас еле-еле размещает в салоне так, чтобы тот никому не мешал и не грозил испортить ему колготки. Однако даже после всех этих маневров Сынхён невозмутимо отвечает, что раз они устраивают настоящее свидание по всем правилам, то без букета решительно нельзя обойтись, и тогда младший замолкает. И пока его хён наивно полагает, что тема букета закрыта и его партнер усмирен, тот обдумывает про себя коварный план мести, жертвой которого суждено стать Сынхёну, а целью - сбыть с рук букет и заставить того как следует помучиться.  
Расплатившись с таксистом, они попадают в очередь в кассу, и пользуясь столпотворением Сынхён кладет руки ему на попу, стоя позади, чем вызывает у младшего смешанное чувство страха и удовольствия: тот волнуется, что кто-нибудь может заметить, как он поглаживает его ягодицы, но ему безумно приятно ощущать эти прикосновения, особенно в таком людном месте, полном незнакомых людей. На самом деле, у Сынхёна в крови тоже кипит адреналин, и если бы кто-нибудь прошлым вечером сказал ему, что на следующие сутки он будет гладить и сжимать его попу, стоя посреди толпы людей, он бы ни за что в это не поверил. Но когда в своем шлеме блестящих темно-каштановых волос Джиён оказывается перед ним, благоухая чем-то опасно сладким, его руки сами собой оказываются у него на попе, начиная ласкать ее.  
\- Оппа, - шепчет ему младший, когда ему кажется, что стоящая неподалеку девушка посмотрела на него так, как будто что-то заметила, - перестань шалить. Ты ведешь себя неприлично.  
\- Когда ты так близко и стоишь ко мне спиной, меня перестают волновать приличия, - рокочет тот в ответ, не убирая рук.  
\- Сынхо-оппа, прошу тебя... Ведь никто больше так не делает... Мне неудобно...  
Он поворачивает к нему свой профиль, искря блестками на вишневых губах, таких темных на его лице. И Сынхён понимает, что он имеет в виду, когда невольно представляет себе, как притягивает его ближе и наклоняется к этим сочным губам, накрывая их своим ртом и одновременно требовательно сжимая в руках его полукружья... в результате чего у него немедленно встает. А если встает у него, то так же может встать и у его спутника. Это и в брюках-то довольно заметно и весьма неудобно, а уж каково в мини-юбке... Он низко усмехается:  
\- Я понял тебя, Джи. - И шепчет, низко склоняясь к самому его ушку, спрятавшемуся под шлемом каре: - Так и быть, оппа пожалеет тебя и отпустит. Хотя у тебя самая потрясающая попа из всех, к каким мне доводилось прикасаться.  
И остаток пути до кассы младшему приходится думать о белых медведях, поедающих замороженную рыбу и пережидающих затем метель в условиях Северного Полюса. Потому что у девочек не должно быть того, что сейчас столь активно тянется к Сынхёну, поднимаясь и распрямляясь в его трусиках.  
Зато после этой встряски Джиён решает вести себя с ним без жалости, и как только они попадают внутрь, немедленно виснет у него на локте, капризничая, что устал стоять в очереди и заставляя забрать у себя букет. И пока Сынхён героически носит их обоих по залам, называет его плюшевым мишкой и заюней и вообще ведет себя так, словно ему едва исполнилось шестнадцать. Сынхён уже хочет спросить, где он этого нахватался, но тут младший локализует что-то в пространстве, расположенное на некотором расстоянии от них, и бросается туда, буквально волоча его за собой за руку.  
\- Вот! - торжественно восклицает он, останавливаясь перед аквариумом, в котором плавает морская черепаха: - Это мы с тобой, хён. Черепашка и ее надежный панцирь. Мы всегда будем вместе, хён. Ты никогда от меня не избавишься.  
Он поворачивается к нему, и Сынхён, уже изготовившийся отшутиться, что еще минуту назад он был плюшевым мишкой, и приструнить его за внезапное обращение "хён", видит, что он говорит серьезно. Даже как-то отчаянно серьезно, потому что улыбка исчезает с его лица, а глаза (внутри аквариума приглушенное освещение, и потому он снимает свои очки) подозрительно ярко блестят. Поэтому он крепко обнимает его за плечо свободной рукой и притягивает к себе:  
\- Я не хочу от тебя избавляться, глупенькая. Оппа всегда будет рядом.  
Он особенно выделяет слово "оппа", но Джиён не обращает внимания, с трудом переваривая что-то внутри себя, отводя взгляд и накрывая его руку у себя на плече ладонью. Видя, как тот себя ведет, Сынхён решает еще раз внести ясность, крепко сжимая пальцами острое плечо под своей рукой:  
\- Твоя черепашка не сможет без своего прочного панциря, малыш. - И целует его в волосы на виске, шепча, что любит его.  
За чем с безопасного расстояния наблюдает Сырник - парень в неброской одежде и низко надвинутой на лицо кепке, единственная примечательная деталь внешности которого - острый клинышек небольшой бородки и тонкая полоска усов над верхней губой. Он давно мечтал поучаствовать в слежке, маскируясь под накладной бородой, и потому просто не мог упустить такого шанса. Поэтому перед тем, как приехать сюда на друге, он заскочил в штаб-квартиру компании, где его подруга-визажистка быстро и аккуратно наложила ему завершающий штрих его иначе бы слишком простой и скучной маскировки.  
В первый момент его положительно шокирует поведение лидера, вырядившегося, как новогодняя елка и щебечущего полную ерунду, беззастенчиво вися на их хёне, но все искупил тот момент, когда он впервые услышал обращение "мой плюшевый мишка". А потом еще и "заюня"! В ответ на что Сынхён героически держался, хотя по лицу было заметно, какого труда ему это стоит. Ради такого безусловно стоило терпеть весь этот идиотский маскарад и беготню с утра, когда он проспал и ему срочно пришлось ехать по делам, а потом еще кружиться по городу, заезжая сначала за бородой, а затем - за другом и его машиной. Теперь для полного счастья ему хотелось только сфотографировать эту куклу с ее плюшевым мишкой и заюней, хотя он понимал, как трудно ему будет заставить себя не опубликовать фотографии тем же вечером, сопроводив всеми необходимыми подписями. Поэтому пока он продолжает держаться от них на расстоянии, хорошее информативное фото с которого сделать невозможно, сам не отдавая себе отчета в том, что где-то на задворках сознания постоянно ищет способ приблизиться и беспалевно снять их. И тут среди посетителей он замечает девушку с профессиональным фотоаппаратом, которая постоянно ищет глазами кадры и ракурсы, и в голове немедленно выкристаллизовывается план.  
Словно злой дух материализуясь ниоткуда, Сырник подходит к ней и просит помочь ему: его друг устроил здесь свидание с одной девушкой, первой красавицей на их потоке, и чтобы парни ему потом поверили, что эта Царевна-Лебедь согласилась погулять с ним, попросил его проследить за ними и сделать фотографию, на который было бы видно, что они вместе. У него с собой только телефон, так как он искренне надеялся, что они пойдут в какое-нибудь нормальное место типа парка аттракционов, но они притащились в этот аквариум, а здесь так темно, что сколько бы он ни пытался, снимки выходят нечеткими - такие нельзя показать, чтобы не осталось сомнений. Поэтому он просил бы ее сделать вид, что она ведет съемку аквариума и его посетителей для журнала, попросить их попозировать и сделать их снимок на карту памяти из его телефона.  
История получается несколько сложной, но Сырник обладает каким-то поистине дьявольским даром убеждения и потому его собеседница ведется, уже через минуту становясь его сообщницей. Они заменяют карту памяти, и она подходит к указанной им паре, постоянно кланяясь и извиняясь прося их попозировать себе для снимка. Говоря честно, после того, как она видит их вместе, таких разных и так удивительно колоритно одетых, она даже жалеет, что снимает не на свою карту. А тут еще Сынхён, радуясь возможности наконец заполучить хотя бы один снимок себя с переодетым девушкой Джиёном, просит ее прислать ему фотографии, когда она их обработает, так что возвращаясь обратно к совратившему ее злому духу, она не имеет иного выбора, кроме как договориться о новой встрече с ним сегодня же вечером, чтобы она захватила ноутбук и они смогли перекинуть фотографии с одной карты на другую. Сырника еще постоянно подмывает попросить ее показать ему е-мейл, который дал ей Сынхён, но он опасается вызвать у своей помощницы ненужные подозрения и потому воздерживается. После чего девушка растворяется среди посетителей, а он возвращается в зал, где оставил своих друзей и откуда предусмотрительно вышел, чтобы они не могли видеть, как она отчитывается ему о проделанной работе.  
Однако в зале их не оказывается, и Сырнику приходится немного покурсировать по аквариуму, прежде чем он находит их снова. Джиён опять переключается в свой опасный кокетливый мод, восторгаясь всем на свете, что видит, не забывая напоминать старшему, кто он по жизни, и упорно отказываясь покидать стены этого заведения, где все так интересно. Однако вскоре терпение старшего иссякает и измученный букетом, который он уже не знает, как перевернуть и куда переложить, а также его постоянными заюнями и плюшевыми мишками, тот применяет немного силы и уводит-таки его на свет Божий, в результате чего Джиён выходит из аквариума надув губы и скрестив руки на груди, ласково, но настойчиво подгоняемый им сзади.

\- Ну не дуйся, - ловит тот его руку. - Просто все эти рыбы, плавающие в темноте в неестественно синей воде... через столько времени они начинают давить на психику. У меня даже живот заболел. Давай лучше пойдем в какой-нибудь парк.  
Джиён ничего не отвечает, продолжая дуться, но все же не отнимая у него руки.  
Однако пока они идут к метро Сынхёну становится хуже. Сначала он просто кривит лицо, изображая боль, но Джиён упорно не обращает на это внимания. Тогда он просит его остановиться и позволить ему присесть. И когда опускается на лавку, сворачиваясь буквой "зю" и прижимая к животу руку, его спутник совершенно проникается ситуацией, первым делом забирая у него злополучный букет, а затем опускаясь перед ним на корточки:  
\- Оппа, тебе плохо? Ты наверное что-то не то утром съел... - он взволнованно смотрит на него, гладя его по колену, пока тот отрицательно мотает головой, делая вид, что пытается превозмочь боль, чтобы ответить ему, и тут Джиён внезапно произносит ту самую фразу: - Давай я отвезу тебя домой, оппа.  
На несколько секунд Сынхён даже забывает страдать, с удивлением поднимая к нему лицо. Что младший понимает по-своему, вспоминая, что он сегодня не на малышке:  
\- Ой! Прости, я забыл, что я не на машине. Но я поймаю такси и мы быстро довезем тебя. И я могу остаться и поухаживать за тобой: все всё равно знают, что у нас свидание, и потому я никому не нужен...  
Он не договаривает, когда Сынхён поднимает его руку со своего колена и крепко сжимая жадно целует ее:  
\- Малыш, ты такой добрый! - и пока Джиён смущается, видя, что несколько прохожих обернулись и с удивлением посмотрели на них, услышав его слова, продолжает разыгрывать свой спектакль дальше: - Не волнуйся, просто немного прихватило живот. Я же говорю: все эти рыбы в синеве плохо повлияли на меня. Сейчас я отсижусь, и мы поедем в парк. На метро до [он называет станцию] отсюда недалеко, а там на свежем воздухе все уже точно пройдет.  
Джиён не знает, поверить ли ему или настаивать на том, чтобы завершить свидание поехать к нему отлеживаться, поэтому он поднимается и усаживается на лавке рядом с ним, не забирая у него своей руки и продолжая доверчиво следить за тем, как разыгрывает постепенно унимающуюся боль в желудке его партнер. Они оба так заняты друг другом, что не замечают, как с соседней лавки поднимается молодой человек и, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону, проходит мимо них по направлению ко входу в метро. Конечно же, это Сырник. И хотя на всякий случай он все равно проследит за тем, чтобы они действительно сели в метро, сейчас он звонит Минзи, которая должна сменить его на следующем этапе и которой еще нужно добраться до той станции, которую только что назвал Джиёну Сынхён.  
Пожалуй, на данный момент это - самый сложный участок их преследовательского пути: парков в Сеуле множество, а в метро так легко передумать и пересесть на другую ветку или выйти на станцию позже или раньше, и тогда они потеряют их. Хотя на этот случай у них заготовлен "план Б": если так произойдет, кто-нибудь позвонит Джиёну (от Сынхёна в подобных обстоятельствах слишком легко получить нагоняй и не получить ответа) и спросит, где они сейчас находятся, мотивируя это тем, ради чего, собственно, и была устроена эта многоступенчатая слежка: они опасались, что те откажутся от прохождения маршрута и сбегут к Сынхёну на дом.

И все же их преследователям везет и у входа в парк, выходящего на названную Сырником станцию метро, Минзи сталкивается с теми, ради кого сюда приехала: по счастливой случайности она как раз пересекает площадь между выходом из метро и входом в парк, когда они тоже там появляются, и потому на территорию парка они заходят практически бок о бок.  
Несмотря на свою юность, а возможно - именно благодаря ей, у Минзи железные нервы. Она единственная из всех не маскирует сегодня свою внешность, попросту надевая толстовку попросторней, поношенные джинсы, которые ей немного широки, и дешевую безликую кепку. И не красится перед выходом, оставляя незамаскированными все юношеские дефекты своей кожи. В итоге Дара провожает ее чуть ли не со слезами на глазах, но зато узнать ее становится совершенно невозможно. Младшая же берет с собой только телефон, плеер и наушники-затычки, мигом уносясь из общежития на такси.  
И вот теперь она следует за их влюбленными, даже не стараясь держаться на расстоянии и не терять их из поля зрения: здесь не так много дорожек, чтобы кто-то мог заплутать на них и исчезнуть. К тому же, оба ее оппа, по всей видимости, ничего не подозревают о слежке, а значит, нет никакой необходимости лезть вон из кожи, прячась от них. А вскоре они оба останавливаются у скамейки рядом с детской площадкой, поэтому она садится на другую скамейку неподалеку, принимая расслабленную позу и начиная слушать музыку: подслушивать, о чем они говорят, кажется ей нечестным и некрасивым - достаточно и того, что она уже их выслеживает.  
Джиён все еще обеспокоен состоянием своего спутника, которому теперь не удается убедить его в том, что все прошло и он чувствует себя превосходно, и тут прямо к их ногам падает маленькая девочка: она побежала за своим мячиком и уже даже поймала его, но не удержалась на ногах и растянулась на земле. Малышка не успевает даже заплакать, как Джиён оказывается рядом с ней, поднимая ее и проверяя, не поранилась ли она:  
\- Ну вот, - поправляет он на ней кофточку, - похоже, что все в порядке. Повреждений нет!  
Салютует ей и подмигивает, озаряя своей лучезарной улыбкой, чем окончательно заставляет забыть о слезах.  
\- Спасибо, онни, - улыбается ему девочка и кланяется.  
\- Не за что, - мотает головой Джиён, отчего-то очень согретый ее обращением. - Онни рада, что ты не поцарапалась. А теперь беги к своим подружкам, а то у них нет мячика и они ждут тебя.  
Он показывает рукой в сторону площадки, на которой две девочки действительно смотрят в их сторону, после чего его маленькая собеседница еще раз вежливо кланяется ему и убегает в ту сторону, а он возвращается на скамейку, где оставил Сынхёна.  
\- Оппа, купи мне сахарную вату! - требует он, вставая перед ним уперев руки в боки.  
\- Ничего себе! - восклицает тот. - Еще минуту назад ты кудахтала надо мной, боясь за мое самочувствие, а теперь посылаешь искать тебе вату.  
\- Оппа, - он садится рядом и прижимается к нему, обхватывая его локоть, - я твоя жена, а ты за всю жизнь ни разу не купил мне сахарной ваты. Тут она обязательно должна быть, вот увидишь. В парках ее всегда где-нибудь продают.  
Сынхён вспоминает, как однажды они с Джеджуном купили себе на двоих сахарную вату, когда тоже гуляли в каком-то парке, и ему становится немного совестно перед Джиёном, поскольку ему он ее и в самом деле еще ни разу не покупал, и потому он покорно поднимается со скамейки, оставляя на ней своего партнера и букет, и отправляется на поиски.  
\- Простите, я немного вас подслушала, - неожиданно обращается к оставшемуся в одиночестве Джиёну пожилая женщина, сидящая на той же скамейке, - этот молодой человек... он что, и правда ваш муж?  
\- Да, правда, - кивает Джиён, поворачиваясь к ней и невольно краснея.  
\- Удивительно: вы оба еще такие молодые... - она озадаченно качает головой. - У вас нет детей? Знаете ведь, иногда молодые пары женятся из-за этого...  
Ее слова пронзают Джиёна болью, и ему приходится отвернуться:  
\- Нет, у нас нет детей. - И справившись с собой, он снова поворачивается к ней, вежливо улыбаясь: - Мы с оппа дружили много лет. Он мне всегда нравился, а потом, когда выяснилось, что я ему тоже нравлюсь, мы начали встречаться. Ну а потом оба поняли, что искать что-то дальше не имеет смысла, и поэтому... - он замолкает, смущаясь того, что так много наговорил.  
\- А как давно вы поженились?  
\- В феврале этого года.  
\- А почему на вас нет кольца? - спрашивает она, и он снова смущается.  
\- Если честно, оно есть. Вот это, - и он показывает на кольцо на безымянном пальце левой руки, широкое и вычурное, совершенно не похожее на обычные обручальные кольца.  
\- Надо же, такое необычное. А у вашего мужа такое же?  
\- Нет, - улыбаясь, качает он головой в ответ. - У оппа вообще нет кольца. Ему дал свое один из знакомых, и он его потом вернул, - и видя, с каким недоумением она на него смотрит, поспешно оправдывается: - Дело в том, что наша свадьба была довольно спонтанной.  
\- И вы до сих пор живете каждый со своими родителями?  
Он несовсем понимает, с чего она это взяла, но так как в целом она права, молча кивает. Не может же он, в самом деле, сказать, что его муж живет один, в то время как сам он живет с тремя другими мужчинами?  
\- И теперь вы хотите ребенка? - задает она свой следующий вопрос и неожиданно снова попадает в точку, приводя его в смятение и заставляя слезы подступить к глазам.  
\- Да, хочу, - кивает он в ответ, отворачиваясь.  
\- А он не хочет?  
Джиён качает головой:  
\- Не знаю, - на несколько мгновений он задумавшись замолкает. - Он говорит, что сам еще не знает. Да и куда нам ребенок? Ведь оппа еще даже в армии не был...  
\- Не был? - глубоко удивленная, перебивает его его немолодая собеседница, и Джиён не может удержаться от улыбки: внешний вид его партнера снова привел не знакомого с ним человека в заблуждение.  
\- А сколько бы вы ему дали? - с любопытством смотрит он на нее.  
\- Не знаю, лет тридцать бы дала, - отвечает его собеседница, и Джиён смеется:  
\- Ему всего двадцать три, скоро будет двадцать четыре.  
\- Тогда понятно, почему он еще не знает, хочет ли ребенка, - улыбается она, словно наконец разгадала загадку. - Вам нужно просто пожить вместе, моя девочка, чтобы он понял, что одной вас ему недостаточно, что в семье должен быть кто-то еще.  
\- Но у нас у каждого есть собака, - приводит свой довод Джиён.  
\- Ой, ну что такое собаки? - отмахивается от него она. - Одно дело собака и совсем другое - ребенок. Вы ведь сама любите детей, верно? Кому же, как не вам, знать, какая между ними разница.  
Конечно, он знает, какая между ними разница. Но совершенно не знает, что ей ответить и потому замолкает, неловко потупившись. Ему уже становится неудобно за затянувшееся молчание, когда женщина поднимается со скамейки и тепло прощается с ним, в ответ на что он вежливо кланяется, поднимаясь со своего места. И снова усаживаясь, когда она разворачивается и идет к детской площадке. Забирает оттуда какого-то мальчика, который громко кричит, прощаясь с друзьями, и они вместе уходят.  
А он остается ждать Сынхёна, со смешанным чувством зависти и боли следя за детишками на площадке. Кто-то кричит, забравшись на вершину горки и пытаясь отогнать другого, который заблокировал спуск и старается взобраться наверх прямо по желобу, кто-то наперегонки лазает по кольцам, окликая друг друга, одна девочка качает другую на качелях, трое других (в их числе та, которую он поднял, когда она упала) забрались в большую висячую трубу и о чем-то там болтают. Кто-то за кем-то бегает, кто-то пытается взобраться выше всех. Зачем они уселись именно здесь? Он ведь вначале даже не обратил внимания, что тут близко детская площадка, а теперь, когда та женщина коснулась его больного места, не может отвести от нее взгляд.  
И поэтому не видит, с каким выражением следит за ним Минзи. Вначале она просто закрыла глаза и слушала музыку, но когда упала та девочка, это привлекло ее внимание и дальше она уже невольно начала следить за происходящим. В смятении Джиён отворачивался от своей пожилой собеседницы, поворачиваясь как раз в ее сторону, и потому она видела, что он переживает на самом деле. И теперь, когда он задумчиво смотрит, как детишки возятся на своей площадке, ее не покидает одна странная мысль. Делая звук в плеере потише и вытаскивая из одного уха наушник, Минзи набирает СиЭль:  
\- Чэрил-онни, - тут же начинает она, едва та снимает трубку, - мне кажется, что Джиён-оппа хочет ребенка.  
Она сама не знает, почему звонит и какой ожидает от нее реакции, и та явно не знает, как реагировать. Наконец она задает единственный вопрос, который кажется ей более-менее уместным:  
\- С чего ты так решила?  
\- В парке они уселись неподалеку от детской площадки. Я села так, чтобы их видеть, но не слишком близко, и стала слушать музыку. А потом открываю глаза, а Джиён-оппа помогает подняться с земли какой-то маленькой девочке. Он был ко мне спиной, поэтому не знаю, какое у него при этом было лицо, но лицо Таби-оппа надо было видеть. Знаешь, мужчины так смотрят, когда проходят со своей подругой мимо магазина, в котором обещали ей что-то купить, а денег у них пока не хватает. Как будто он думает, что она сейчас его снова попросит, а ему и ответить-то нечего.  
\- Да ну тебя! - смеется над ее сравнением СиЭль. - Ты просто накрутила себя, вот тебе и показалось.  
\- Говорю тебе! Точно такое выражение лица. Но ты послушай дальше. Девочка убежала, Джиён-оппа вернулся на скамейку и спровадил куда-то Таби-оппа, и тогда с ним стала говорить пожилая женщина. Она сидела на той же скамейке и, видимо, ей тоже что-то показалось, как и мне, потому что разговаривая с ней Джиё-оппа то смотрел на детскую площадку, а то отворачивался и тогда я видела его лицо. Видно было, что она спрашивает о чем-то, что причиняет ему боль. А теперь она ушла и он сидит и смотрит на площадку. И такое у него при этом лицо...  
\- Да ну тебя! - повторяет ее собеседница. - Я не верю в то, что мужчины вообще способны хотеть детей. Просто он сейчас в платье и поэтому ты приписываешь ему женские чувства. Забей!  
\- Не знаю, онни, - колеблется младшая, осознавая, что, по сути, не понимает, зачем звонила, in the first place. - Но уж очень все одно к одному складывается...  
\- Не бери в голову, - дает команду СиЭль своим лидерским тоном. - Агент Минзи, продолжайте наблюдение и не заморачивайтесь на всякую ерунду!  
Та заверяет ее, что так и сделает, и они прощаются, после чего Минзи снова вставляет в ухо наушник и уже собирается увеличить громкость и закрыть глаза, как вдруг видит возвращающегося Сынхёна. У него в руках целое облако сладкой ваты, глядя на которое она немедленно хочет себе такое же.

Приближаясь к скамейке, он прослеживает направление взгляда Джиёна и внутренне весь сжимается от страха, что сейчас лезвие опасной темы вновь коснется его горла. В последнее время с его партнером происходит нечто странное и очень для него неприятное: тот постоянно хочет чего-то большего, чем он готов и даже способен ему дать. Иногда его так и подмывает махнуть на все рукой и совершить камин-аут. Он понимает, что это будет крушением всего, но порой Джиён так давит на него своими аморфными нереализованными желаниями, что его просто зло берет и хочется положить этому конец, столкнув его с новой проблемой.  
Однако его партнер заговаривает о другом:  
\- Оппа, - он сидит, задумчиво отщипывая по щепотке сладкую вату, рваными хлопьями кладя ее себе в рот, и это зрелище так зачаровывает Сынхёна, что тот почти уже забывает о своих страхах, - давай поедем домой.  
Когда он называет его дом просто домом, обычно это согревает ему душу, но после того, как он только что смотрел на детскую площадку, Сынхён опасается оставаться с ним наедине. Да и разбуженное страхом чувство ответственности требует, чтобы на их маршруте появилась хотя бы еще одна жирная точка. И все же прежде, чем приняться отговаривать его, он пытается выяснить причину столь резкого изменения планов:  
\- Ты чего это? Мне полегчало, мы пока еще были только в двух местах...  
\- В трех! - перебивает его Джиён. - Кафе в универмаге тоже считается!  
\- Ладно-ладно, - покладисто соглашается его собеседник. - Но ты согласись: что это за свидание без кино? Возьмем себе билеты на места для поцелуев... Разве тебе не интересно?  
Он старается заглянуть ему в лицо, но Джиён отводит взгляд, и тогда Сынхён отчетливо ощущает, что в воздухе запахло жареным, и что вместо того, чтобы рассуждать, ему следовало с самого начала воспользоваться своим статусом старшего и сказать, что не побывав хотя бы в кино, ни к кому домой они не поедут. Однако ответ младшего опять становится для него неожиданным:  
\- Мне не интересно, оппа. Ну к черту все это свидание вообще! Нужно было сделать так, как я говорил с самого начала: извиниться перед всеми и не выставлять себя дураками.  
И когда он сам поворачивается к нему, на его лице написана такая отчаянная решимость, что Сынхён окончательно перестает понимать, что происходит.  
\- Малыш, что случилось? - прямо спрашивает он, в недоумении хмуря брови.  
\- А то, - с раздражением отвечает его партнер, - что меня достал этот тупой обман. Это не свидание, а маскарад какой-то. Я себя чувствую какой-то дешевой королевой, а тебе совершенно не идут эти космы и дурацкие круглые очки.  
По мере того как он распаляется, его голос становится все громче, и Сынхёну приходится остановить его, закрывая ему рот рукой, в процессе чего Джиён роняет свою вату, а злополучный букет оказывается зажат между ними, впиваясь шипами ему в колготки.  
\- Тише, не говори так громко.  
\- Черт! - Вырывается младший, выворачиваясь из-под его руки. Он вскакивает со скамейки и Сынхён невольно следит за тем, как дергается вслед за ним букет, через мгновение снова падая и оставляя на его колготках разбегающиеся стрелками дырки. - Бога ради, хён! Не будь дураком! Они сейчас наверняка сидят где-нибудь и смеются над нами, пока мы тут пляшем под их дудку, как двое безмозглых кукол. Уж лучше бы я просто приехал к тебе, чем занимался такой тупой идиотской игрой, как это дурацкое свидание!  
Он хватает со скамейки свою сумку и широким, совсем неженственным шагом уходит с площадки, пока Сынхён, скорее на автомате, чем хоть сколько-то осознанно, поднимает с земли уроненную им вату и выбрасывает ее в урну, только после этого бегом устремляясь за ним, оставляя густо бордовые розы краснеть за них на парковой скамейке.

Среди прочих посетителей за этой трагической сценой ошарашенно наблюдает и Минзи, широко распахивая глаза и задерживая дыхание, когда Джиён вскакивает и начинает громко говорить о себе в мужском роде. Ее успокаивает только то, что его в жизни никто не узнает в этом наряде, но это слабое утешение быстро сменяется смятением: что ей теперь делать? Решая, что преследовать их после того, что она только что слышала из уст Джиёна-оппа, она просто не может, она снова набирает СиЭль и дает той полный отчет:  
\- Онни, я умываю руки. Только что Джиён-оппа вскочил со скамейки, накричал на Таби-оппа, что лучше бы он просто приехал к нему вместо того, чтобы разыгрывать это дурацкое свидание, и ушел, после чего Таби-оппа побежал за ним.  
\- Значит, финита ля комедия? - с каким-то даже разочарованием в голосе спрашивает ее собеседница, из-за чего Минзи немедленно хочется ее треснуть.  
Однако треснуть ее она сейчас не может, поэтому только кивает:  
\- Финита, финита.  
После чего они прощаются, и Минзи поднимается со своей скамейки, неторопливо направляясь к выходу из парка.


	3. A Blind Date Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Они оба зашли в тупик, единственная надежда выбраться из которого для каждого, - это действовать сообща."_

\- Джи, ты где? - чтобы успеть снять трубку, он бросается к телефону, перепрыгивая через спинку дивана.  
\- Рядом с твоим домом, - отвечает тот, и в его голосе ему слышатся виноватые нотки.  
Однако Сынхён настолько взволнован, что не позволяет себе к ним прислушаться:  
\- Бог мой, Джи, что ты там делаешь?! В смысле, давно ты там?  
Младший смущенно усмехается в трубке:  
\- Да я, собственно, почти все время тут и был. Я думал, ты приедешь и найдешь меня.  
\- Малыш, я тебе звонил наверное миллион раз, но ты не отвечал.  
\- Я знаю. Я выключил телефон.  
\- Господи! Но зачем?!  
\- После того, что я тебе наговорил, я боялся все только ухудшить, если бы ты дозвонился до меня, пока меня всего еще трясло от злости.  
\- О нет, Джи... Я с ног сбился, разыскивая тебя по городу. Прочесал вдоль и поперек тот парк, всех наших друзей на уши поднял, заезжал к Дами, напугал твою маму. Макнэ уже предлагал начать больницы обзванивать, а Дэсон не вылезает из интернета, проверяя сайты новостей...  
Ему просто не хватает дыхания, чтобы продолжить, но тут он слышит в трубке его тихий смех:  
\- И только в одно место ты не заглянул. А я все время был тут, глупенький.  
В его голосе столько нежности, что Сынхёну немедленно хочется крепко его обнять и покрыть всего поцелуями, поэтому он наконец спохватывается, что чем выяснять подробности и тараторить в трубку о том, как он искал его весь день, лучше поторопиться и скорее оказаться там, где он в действительности находится.  
\- Малыш, ты все в той же одежде? - с волнением спрашивает он.  
\- Да, оппа. Приезжай, пожалуйста, поскорее - к вечеру почему-то так похолодало.  
\- Да-да-да-да! - быстро тараторит он, выразительно жестикулируя вышедшему из кухни Тэянгу, чтобы тот поскорее брал ключи от машины и одевался. - Я немедленно выезжаю. Но ты что, ни к кому не заходил? Так и пробыл весь день на улице?  
\- Я тут мало кого знаю, - извиняющимся тоном отвечает его собеседник. - К тому же, все сейчас заняты. Это ведь только у нас с тобой был выходной из-за этого свидания.  
"Ах, это чертово свидание!" - с негодованием думает про себя Сынхён, но зато его слова напоминают ему кое о чем:  
\- Ты наверное весь замерз, бедненький. Может, тебе что-нибудь купить? Выпить, например. Чего-нибудь покрепче. Хочешь?  
Джиён молчит в трубке, и он так и видит перед собой, каким он становится хорошеньким, когда задумывается.  
\- Я не знаю, оппа. У тебя дома всегда есть что выпить. Так что наверное не надо ничего.  
\- Погоди, Джи, я понимаю: ты у нас птица гордая и это ниже твоего достоинства. Но я все-таки сделаю по-своему. Может, оппа купить тебе бутылку водки?  
\- О, Сынхён! Так нечестно! Они тебе рассказали...  
\- Конечно, рассказали. Ты навырубался на меня, и поэтому когда я приехал сюда, то был такой злой, что устроил им тут всем полный разгон. Поэтому, естественно, они рассказали мне все как миленькие.  
Джиён в трубке снова смеется, заставляя его едва ли не пинком втолкнуть Тэянга в лифт, так он торопится поскорее увидеть его.  
\- Оппа, приезжай скорее. Я замерз, я голодный и мне совестно, что я накричал на тебя. Потому что хоть ты и виноват, но на самом деле совсем чуть-чуть, а я говорил с тобой так, как будто это только твоя вина.  
Сынхёну, конечно, хочется выяснить, в чем таком, на его взгляд, он виноват в сложившейся ситуации, когда весь этот бред на предложение встретиться и устроить свидание его партнер накручивал вместе с прочими участниками торжества, оставив ему лишь роль до глубины души пораженного наблюдателя, но он сдерживается, разумно предполагая, что этот вопрос не поздно будет поднять и тогда, когда они наконец сойдутся лицом к лицу. Поэтому на данный момент он применяет политику попустительства:  
\- Малыш, оппа совсем на тебя не сердится. Только, пожалуйста, никуда не уходи. Что бы тебе сейчас в голову ни стукнуло, знай: ты ждешь своего оппа и не можешь ни на метр сдвинуться, пока он к тебе не приедет. Мы скоро будем, и оппа тебя накормит и обогреет. И раз уж ты выиграл, то сделает с тобой все, о чем ты попросишь.  
\- Оппа! - снова протестует Джиён. - Я же сказал: так нечестно! Ничего я не выиграл и потому не имею права ничего просить.  
\- Ничего-ничего, все равно все будет по-моему. Только никуда не уходи!  
Они прощаются, и пока Тэянг едет по городу на пределе разрешенной в его черте скорости, он то и дело посматривает на часы на приборной панели, понимая, что с каждой минутой у его партнера все больше шансов простудиться и заболеть.

Когда они подъезжают, Джиён стоит у самых его ворот, зябко съежившись от холода, яркими вставками на своих ссутуленных плечах напоминая нахохлившуюся тропическую птичку. Сынхён буквально выскакивает из машины, быстро пересекая улицу и немедленно заключая его в объятия, торопясь согреть. У него холодные руки, и когда он касается его груди, старший чувствует их холод даже сквозь слои надетой на нем одежды:  
\- О Господи, Джи, ты совсем продрог, - он снимает с себя куртку и укутывает ей его. И вдруг смеется: - Ты похож на поклонницу, ждущую своего кумира рядом с его домом.  
Даже удивительно, но, видимо, благодаря тому, что он бывает здесь нерегулярно, Сынхён сталкивался с поджидающими его поклонницами всего пару раз, да и то девушки проявляли человечность и оставались на довольно приличном расстоянии. Джиён же теперь оказывается на таком, что, когда он видит, как жалко он кутается в накинутую на себя куртку, то не может ничего поделать с собой, и если бы сейчас на улице появилась какая-нибудь поклонница, она увидела бы страшную и ужасную сцену, которая наверняка навсегда отвратила ее от Цой Сынхёна: крепко обняв неизвестную высокую и стройную девушку тот страстно целовал ее, стараясь теснее прижать к себе.  
\- Оппа! - восклицает младший, когда он наконец отпускает его. - Ты с ума сошел! Сначала на площади перед универмагом, а теперь еще здесь, где в любой момент может кто-нибудь появиться...  
Но Сынхён не обращает на его слова ровно никакого внимания, молча снимая с него темные очки, под которыми тот прячет по-прежнему ярко накрашенные глаза, оперенные густыми ресницами, и начинает покрывать поцелуями все его лицо, согревая холодную кожу собственным дыханием. Несмотря на только что выраженный протест, Джиён даже не пытается отбиваться, и каждый раз, когда касается его губ, Сынхён чувствует, что тот на самом деле улыбается. Он уже проникает руками ему под куртку, стараясь, чтобы она не соскользнула с его плеч, когда их тет-а-тет нарушает громким покашливанием Тэянг, про которого они забыли, но который продолжает сидеть в машине, припаркованной у забора на противоположной стороне улицы.  
\- О, Ёнбэ! - восклицает Джиён, поправляя волосы, когда Сынхён поспешно его отпускает. - Прости, мы совсем забыли о тебе. Спасибо, что привез хёна.  
Он переходит через дорогу и останавливается рядом с опущенным им стеклом, позволяя Тэянгу рассмотреть себя в мандариновом свете фонарей. Тому сложно решить, как он относится к их практике переодевать его старого друга девочкой, но не может отрицать того, что девочки из него получаются отменные: у него высокий для девушки рост, длинные стройные ноги, чистая ровная кожа, выразительное лицо и красивые глаза. К подобному виду легко добавить женственные черты, если надеть на него нарядное платье и парик. Плюс благодаря тому, что он часто носит увеличивающие рост стельки, Джиён удивительно уверенно чувствует себя на каблуках, передвигаясь красивой пружинящей походкой. В этот раз он даже не стал подкладывать себе искусственную грудь, так как просторное наверху платье обманывает зрителя, заставляя его невольно угадывать под собой то, чего там на самом деле нет. Так что теперь Тэянг невольно засматривается на него, скользя взглядом сверху вниз по ладной фигурке, кутающейся в куртку их хёна. Который подходит и обнимает его сзади, привычно скользя руками ему на бедра:  
\- Да, спасибо, Ёнбэ. Прости, что так погонял тебя сегодня по городу.  
Наклоняясь и заставляя Джиёна наклониться вместе с собой, он протягивает ему руку для прощания, и Тэянг пожимает ее, а уже в следующее мгновение его щеку щекочут душистые шелковистые волосы - это младший смеясь целует его, даже теперь не выходя из своего образа:  
\- Пока, Ёнбэ-оппа, передавай всем привет. Мы вам позвоним.  
Он такой красивый с этими пушистыми ресницами, делающими блеск его глаз жемчужным, и с мягкими от поцелуев Сынхёна губами, что Тэянгу становится тяжело справляться с собой, и потому он поспешно отстраняется от него, кивает им на прощание, коротко заверяет, что всё всем передаст, поднимает стекло и поспешно уезжает. И потом всю дорогу до общежития переживает, не повел ли себя грубо, так внезапно стартовав от них.

О чем они совершенно не думают, оставаясь вдвоем. Сначала они просто стоят обнявшись, провожая взглядами его удаляющийся вдоль по освещенной мандариновым светом улице автомобиль. И только когда тот скрывается за дальним поворотом, Джиён снова зябко ежится, теснее запахивая на груди его куртку, и тогда Сынхён тоже чувствует, что начинает замерзать.  
\- Пойдем скорее в дом, - шепчет он ему в волосы, и младший кивает, выскальзывая из его объятия и устремляясь обратно к воротам, увлекая его за руку за собой.  
Они проходят в ворота и пока Сынхён вновь запирает их, Джиён бежит ко входу в дом, у которого затем ждет его. Старший подходит и отпирает им входную дверь, пропуская его первым, входит следом и запирает ее, а затем ставит дверь и ворота на сигнализацию. Оборачивается и как раз успевает поймать его в свои объятия, потому что едва войдя младший сбрасывает на пол сумку, стряхивает с плеч куртку и тут же бросается к нему:  
\- Оппа, как у тебя тепло!  
\- Бедный, ты весь холодный, - он с нажимом трет ему предплечья, пытаясь разогнать в них кровь. - Почему ты мне не позвонил? Оппа бы немедленно примчался, скажи ты только слово.  
\- Боюсь, я мог сказать такое слово, после которого оппа бы не только не примчался, но потом бы еще неделю со мной не разговаривал, - он низко опускает голову, все еще холодными руками начиная поглаживать его живот, и Сынхён снова отказывается от идеи вдаться в подробности, удовлетворяясь тем, что по крайней мере сейчас его партнер со всей очевидностью раскаивается и не имеет к нему никаких претензий.  
Поэтому он берет его за подбородок и поднимает к себе его лицо, жадно приникая к мягким прохладным губам. Джиён отвечает на поцелуй со всей страстью долгого ожидания, оставляя его живот и пробегая все еще прохладными руками по его груди к плечам, после чего оплетает его за шею, позволяя старшему тесно прижать себя, подхватывая снизу за попу. И уже в следующий момент отстраняется, восклицая "Оппа?!", отпуская его шею и обеими руками накрывая его ширинку, под которой наметился вполне ощутимый бугорок.  
\- Извини, малыш, но когда я так волнуюсь, у меня потом практически моментально встает, - смущаясь, пожимает плечами старший, но его партнер только добродушно смеется в ответ:  
\- Бог мой, оппа, было бы за что извиняться.  
И прежде чем Сынхён успевает принять решение, останавливать ли его или нет, опускается перед ним на колени, ловко справляется с ремнем на его брюках и расстегивает на них ширинку, стаскивая их с него и приникая губами к мягкой ткани его трусов, под которой отчетливо вздыбился его напрягшийся орган.  
\- Джи, - дотягивается до его плеч Сынхён, пытаясь его остановить, - погоди, ты ведь еще совсем...  
И не может договорить, потому что младший поднимает к нему свое лицо, сияя ярко накрашенными глазами и жалобно прося:  
\- Оппа, пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь, как я его люблю, - и глядя снизу вверх ему в глаза, целует его плененный трусами член, заставляя тот напрячься еще сильнее.  
Сынхён отпускает его плечи и гладит по волосам, кивая, и Джиён продолжает целовать и лизать его через ткань, расстегивая снизу на нем рубашку и раздвигая ее полы, чтобы они не мешали ему сосать, после чего осторожно, покрывая поцелуями каждый его сантиметр, освобождает его член из плена, наслаждаясь его твердостью и густым мужским запахом.  
Возвышаясь над ним, старший не может не улыбнуться: с этого момента его партнер словно забывает о нем, оставаясь наедине с его органом. Внизу Джиён смотрит на тот влюбленными глазами, улыбаясь в предвкушении. Он выделяет немного слюны себе на руку и растирает ее по его длине, прикусывая полную нижнюю губу, когда видит, как от его прикосновений тот становится еще больше, а затем тянется к его головке и погружает ее в рот, закрывая глаза. Старший тоже закрывает глаза, издавая низкий стон: после прикосновений его все еще не до конца согревшихся рук тепло его рта ощущается особенно сильно, не говоря уже о давлении полных мягких губ. Слыша, как он реагирует, младший погружает его орган глубже, наклоняя голову и начиная ласкать его языком у себя во рту, и скоро уже сосет его, двигая головой вверх-вниз и поддерживая его у основания рукой. Он старается взять его в рот как можно глубже, но у него редко получается погрузить его по-настоящему глубоко в первый же раз, когда он у него сосет, поэтому Джиён начинает злиться и выпускает его изо рта, чем вызывает у Сынхёна недовольное рычание. Однако младший не собирается сдаваться, перемещаясь ниже и начиная лизать его яички, порой посасывая их, пока его рука продолжает ласкать его орган.  
\- Тебе не хватает бантика, как у Леди Гаги, - вдруг произносит Сынхён, глядя на его парик.  
\- Ты хотел бы трахнуть в рот Леди Гагу? - хмуря в недоумении брови, недовольно спрашивает снизу младший.  
\- Нет, - усмехается тот в ответ, качая головой, - я бы хотел трахнуть в рот тебя с бантиком, как у Леди Гаги. Даже она вряд ли справилась бы со своей задачей более виртуозно, чем ты.  
Умасленный неожиданным комплиментом, Джиён забывает о Леди Гаге с ее бантиком и возвращается к его члену, вновь погружая его глубоко в свой рот и начиная активно сосать, решая оставить пока попытки затолкать его как можно глубже и сосредоточиться на удовольствии своего партнера. Который снова закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, кладя руку ему на затылок, задавая темп его движений. Сынхён низко стонет, пока его дыхание становится все глубже по мере того, как нарастает удовольствие, а Джиён тем временем двигается все быстрее, подчиняясь темпу, который он задает, и вскоре старший сдавленно предупреждает его:  
\- Осторожно, Джи! Я вот-вот...  
Он не договаривает, издавая громкий довольный вздох и разряжаясь ему в рот, и стоящий перед ним на коленях младший аккуратно высасывает и проглатывает все до последней капли, лишь после этого выпуская его изо рта. И пока его обмякший орган уменьшается в размерах, продолжает покрывать его легкими поцелуями.  
Его собственный член крепко стоит, что замечает Сынхён, когда он поднимается и становится с ним рядом, пытаясь прикрыться руками.  
\- Бедный малыш, - Сынхён натягивает обратно трусы и брюки, на которых быстро застегивает пояс, наскоро заправив в них рубашку, - сначала он замерз без своего хёна, а теперь, когда ему так нужна ласка, вынужден сам удовлетворять его низменные потребности.  
Обнимая его за талию одной рукой, второй, ласковой и теплой, он накрывает бугорок между его бедер, и Джиён невольно покрывается румянцем, глядя на его руку у себя на юбке. И тут же громко охает, когда Сынхён рокочет ему в ушко, низко наклоняясь к нему и касаясь губами его парика-шлема:  
\- Tell me your wish, boy, you can ask for anything.  
\- Оппа... - пытается отстраниться он и замолкает, когда его лицо оказывается так близко от лица Сынхёна, что ему отчетливо видна каждая морщинка, каждый волосок на его коже.  
Некоторое время они оба молчат, завороженно рассматривая друг друга с такого неожиданно близкого для обоих расстояния, пока Джиён не решает, что все-таки не может позволить себе нечестно выиграть в сегодняшней игре:  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, что считаю, что это нечестно. И мне кажется, что ты уже выиграл у меня до того, как я позвонил тебе вечером.  
\- Да? - Искренне удивляется его догадке Сынхён, но все же не торопится сознаться, а сначала пытается прощупать почву: - Это когда же, по-твоему?  
\- Когда ты сел на лавке по пути от аквариума к метро. Я должен был предложить отвезти тебя домой, ведь так? - он смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и под строгим пристальным взглядом своего лидера Сынхён не находит сил его обманывать и кивает, сдаваясь и отводя взгляд. - Вот так-то! - Несмотря на поражение, в голосе Джиёна слышится торжество. - Теперь проси у меня все, что хочешь.  
Он привык, что Сынхён ведет себя озорно и игриво, часто пошлит и порой колеблется на грани откровенной распущенности, но сейчас тот отчего-то не торопится высказаться, глядя на него едва ли не с нерешительностью. И это тому весьма не нравится, ибо когда его хён становится таким серьезным, это, как правило, не предвещает ничего хорошего. Правда, в следующий момент ситуация несколько разряжается, когда старший подхватывает его на руки и относит на диван в ту комнату, которая выходит на сад и бассейн. Но усадив его там, Сынхён зачем-то ничего не говоря выходит из комнаты, и младший уже начинает бояться, не пробежался ли он ненароком по каким-нибудь секс-шопам, в ходе подготовки к сегодняшнему мероприятию затариваясь тем, что можно будет использовать для его наказания, если он проиграет.  
Однако старший возвращается с пустыми руками и даже не прячет ничего за спиной. Что, впрочем, не до конца успокаивает его партнера, ибо после своего дня рождения он на собственном опыте знает, какими компактными могут быть сексуальные игрушки. Младшего не успокаивает даже торжественное выражение у него на лице: это может быть просто обманный маневр, а откуда-нибудь из кармана пиджака он сейчас выудит...  
\- Закрой глаза, - вдруг командует ему Сынхён, опускаясь перед ним на одно колено, и младший без возражений подчиняется, сначала даже накрывая их руками.  
Одну из которых затем берет Сынхён, переворачивает ее ладонью вверх и кладет на нее какой-то небольшой предмет, после чего убирает руки и просит Джиёна открыть глаза. И когда тот смотрит на свою руку, то видит на ней связку ключей.  
\- Переезжай ко мне, - по-прежнему стоя перед ним опираясь на одно колено, произносит Сынхён.  
И хотя это снова звучит почти как приказ, в ответ Джиён отрицательно качает головой и протягивает ему ключи обратно.  
Сынхён в шоке смотрит на него: кажется, он был совершенно не готов к отказу.  
\- Но почему, Джи?!  
Младший опускает взгляд и смотрит на пол между ними:  
\- Возможно, твоей ошибкой было предложить мне это именно сегодня... да еще сразу после этого ужасного свидания... - он некоторое время молчит, прежде чем поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза: - Потому что теперь я ни за что не перееду к тебе до тех пор, пока ты не предложишь мне этого перед всеми. - И видя, в каком он шоке, только кивает головой: - Да, хён, сегодняшний опыт окончательно меня убедил, что я не хочу больше никого обманывать. Не хочу притворяться тем, кем я не являюсь. Может быть, это самоубийство, может - юношеский максимализм. Называй это как тебе угодно, но я тебе абсолютно точно заявляю, что с сегодняшнего дня либо мы и дальше прячемся и встречаемся только ночью под кроватью, никого не напрягая демонстрацией своих отношений, либо признаем их перед всеми и тогда уже делаем все, что заблагорассудится. Так что прибереги пока свои ключи для того, кого тебе не стыдно будет открыто ввести в дом перед всем светом. А я как-нибудь обойдусь.  
Он снова отводит взгляд и некоторое время они молчат, пока Джиён сидит на диване, а Сынхён продолжает стоять перед ним, опираясь на одно колено. Наконец молчание нарушает старший, убирая ключи обратно в карман и поднимаясь с пола:  
\- Хорошо, Джи, я тебя понял. Я подумаю, что могу сделать.  
Младший все еще не решается посмотреть на него после своего отказа, и тогда Сынхён опускается на диван рядом с ним, обнимая его и притягивая к себе. Ему хочется сказать о том, как сильно он боится этого шага. И о том, что ему тоже надоело жить, постоянно сдерживаясь и скрываясь. И о том, как он завидует той же Кико, с которой они тогда так отрывались в клубе, никого не стесняясь. Как порой он злится и ревнует, когда Джиёна спрашивают о его предпочтениях по части девушек, и он даже начинает что-то из себя вымучивать в ответ. И как теперь злится на себя за то, что в уютном мирке собственного сферического вакуума не смог предположить, насколько тяжело то же самое переживать его партнеру. И отсюда вновь возвращается к страху: Джиён прав, настаивая, чтобы это именно он признал их отношения перед всеми, поскольку сам он готов сделать это в любой момент, бесстрашно встретив все возможные осложнения. Но он понимает, что его партнера это сломает, если он не сможет вначале перебороть свой страх и приготовиться к борьбе.  
Поэтому Сынхён молчит: внутри него действительно живет страх, с которым ему теперь предстоит справиться, чтобы стать ближе к нему, страх настолько сильный, родившийся от слияния многих предыдущих его страхов, что он даже не может пообещать своему смелому донсэну, что одолеет его. И тогда Джиён, словно прочитав его мысли, сам поддерживает его:  
\- Милый хён, я знаю, как тебе это будет трудно, поэтому просто помни, что я рядом. Я помогу тебе.  
В ответ старший крепко целует его, до боли сжимая в своих руках, вдавливая спиной в спинку дивана. А когда наконец отпускает его, с трудом переводящего дыхание, Джиён видит, что у него из глаз катятся слезы.  
\- Не надо плакать, - он вытирает его лицо, с нежностью глядя на Сынхёна, пока тот нависает над ним, роняя на него слезы. - Хён должен быть сильным, чтобы со всем справиться.  
Тот кивает и опускается ему на грудь, прижимаясь к ней влажной щекой, не понимая, как столько силы может содержаться в таком маленьком тщедушном теле, которое кажется сейчас таким хрупким в его руках. А младший гладит его по спине, ощущая почти физическую боль от того, что тот так сильно похудел и теперь он почти не ощущает на себе его былого давления, которое раньше давало ему столько сил. Они оба зашли в тупик, единственная надежда выбраться из которого для каждого, - это действовать сообща.


End file.
